AnDReJ98
AnDReJ98 (known as Andrej or A98 at the GTAForums and DYOM website) is'Design Your Own Mission, Skin and GFX '''designer History Before he found '''DYOM', he wasplaying GTA series (SA,VC,III,LCS,VCS,IV). When he completed all the series,he wasn't been satisfide. He wanted to play more GTA style missions and discover something more about stories that he played in-game. May 2008, he found mod for SA called Great Theft Car: San Andreas , 'where the player is avaliable to play 49 new missions in GTA San Andreas. But after finishing it. It wasn't been enough, he wanted more. May 2009, AnDReJ98 finally found DYOM. But the new problem appeared. He didin't know to use DYOM. A98 made just 2 missions and he didn't realase it on the old DYOM website. He left it in his PC. Some monts later, A98 realased his first mission called 'Ryder and Luch. He liked the way he used to make that mission, so he decitied to make two more parts. Becoming great designer After finishing Ryder and Luch mission-pack with 3 parts,he started new mission-pack called The solder is king. He planing to finish it with 3 missions too,like he did. He saw much downloads on his missions and he thought: If i make big story,i'll be a popular and cool designer? That hasn't happened because when he was making mission-pack with 40 missions,he came to mission number 36,he lost all the missions. He was very very angry and he wanted to crash his PC (thanks to god,he hasn't). Andrej deleted DYOM and hasn't sit at PC 4 mounts.After 4 mounts he sit at PC and started playing other games.January 2010,he instaled DYOM again,but he didn't registred at GTAForums yet. He thought thats not importnant.He just playing other missions,he actualy forgot how to make mission.Since December 2010,he started making more missions,mission-packs. That was a first normal debut from him,but one old problem has stay there.He didn't joined GTAForums.Since February 2011 he had to stop making missions because his PC was very lame and old,but his pervious missions were very popular with much downloads. DYOM user Since 2011 August,Andrej saw new version of DYOM: V6.1.He downloaded it and saw the new featurs and he was very sure 6.1 is very better that V4.1,V5 which he has used before. He started his first story-line called Jack Prinston's life. He saw that story-line function is very cool,and he thought he can make original GTA story-line.Andrej has finished 'JP' after 1 mounth with 48 missions on the end,which 17 from them were made by GTA United mod. Since semptember 2011,he started trying to improve English grammar and make better missions. Official DYOM designer After Jack Prinston's life,Andrej has started the Episodes from Tommy Vercetti story-line and finally 24 September 2011 it has been realased on old DYOM site with 21 missions made using San Vice mod. All the time he was making mini mission-packs,random missions,when he saw the new DYOM website,same day he joined there and finally,he joined GTAForums too.He posted his first topic on GTAForums called: Carl Jonshon 1994. People thought that he's the another spammer so he decited to leave GTAF and come back on design missions and uploading on his DYOM profile. Inspiration Inspirated by other designers (mostly from UNRATED),he learn how to use BBcodes and he made topic on GTAForums called: Episodes from San Fierro.People saw he has improved a lot,then he he finished that story for just 1 week with 19 missions on the end. Then he saw people are better on him,so he published his older mission-packs and story-lines GTA and Need for speed and Jack Prinston's life on GTAF. Then that was a full start becoming a popular designer. Becoming a popular designer After learning to make better missions,he came to end.DYOM V6.1 couldn't make better missions,then he posted his ideas on Dutchy3010's topicideas on GTAF for next DYOM verison (V7). He design for just 3 mounts 64 missions (22 story-lines) then Secronom President gave him a better place in DYOM selection: Senior DYOM Designer as you can see in his DYOM profile. GTA moding GFX Selection Since 2012,Andrej joined GFX selection to make gfx for people on GTAF. He learn how to use photosohp from other GFX people sometimes. He usually ask them using PM. Skin & Clothes One month after joining to GTAF,Andrej made two new skins for GTA San Andreas, Ryder's new clothes and Tommy Vercetti skin. He hosted those mods on GTAgarage. Today On December 16, 2011 he made topic on GTAforums called: All AnDReJ98's missions which has been updated 27 April 2012. You can see all his missions from August 2011. Now, he's working on his new story-line No time for the life which is coming to the end and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories who is waiting realase date 26/8/2012. His future projects are The Ghost from the past which he planing to start on summer and The chronicle of San Andreas which will be started in 2013,possibly on end of 2012. Category:DYOM Users Category:AnDReJ98 Category:2009 users Category:Serbian